an image forming system including a DFE processor (abbreviation of Digital Front End Processor) device, a BEP (abbreviation of Back End Processor) device, and an image forming device is known. When image data is inputted from the DFE processor device, the BEP device enlarges letters in a letter region included in the image data, and generates image data of the letter region including the enlarged letters.